Robin, the young rebeld
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Robin ha llegado a esa edad en la que los chicos se rebelan. Bruce tendrá que lidiar por primera vez con lo que significa tener un hijo adolescente.


No necesito a Bruce para nada. No lo necesito. Dick se repetía una y otra vez entre lágrimas mientras metía en una bolsa unos pantalones y unas camisetas. Puedo apañármelas muy bien solo, se apañármelas solo, no soy un pobre huerfanito indefenso. Dick Grayson estaba furioso con Bruce, estaba furioso con Alfred, estaba furioso con la escuela, con la vida, con todo.

Llevaba ya dos años siendo Robin, había demostrado en incontables ocasiones su valía, astucia y sensatez. Pero Bruce seguía tratándolo como a un crio. Haz esto, no hagas esto otro, eso no se dice, cuida tus maneras, vete a la cama, siéntate erguido…tenía ya 14 años, si quería acostarse a las once un miércoles debería de poder hacerlo. Bien que no importaba que trasnocharan cuando estaban de patrulla, vale que Bruce solo lo dejaba patrullar los viernes y los sábados y cuando había fiesta en la escuela, pero era muy hipócrita que si un viernes se quedaban en casa lo hiciera irse a la cama a las once. ¡Maldita sea! Eso no era por irse a dormir a las once. Él no era tan inmaduro como eso. Aquella rabia desmesurada, aquel sentimiento de injusticia, era por más, era porque Bruce era tremendamente injusto. Era injusto y un enfermo compulsivo del control. Su casa, sus normas. Eso Dick lo sabía muy bien y ya estaba harto, Bruce jamás lo vería como un igual, jamás lo trataría como un igual. Pero si incluso trataba mejor a Conner que a él. A Conner lo escuchaba y tenía en cuenta su opinión. Pero a él, a él lo trataba peor que a un perro. ¡Siéntate! ¡Levántate! ¡Túmbate! ¡Hazte el muerto! ¡Dame la patita! Dick iba imitando a Bruce de una punta a otra de su dormitorio mientras metía cosas en su bolsa sin ton ni son.

Tenía 14 años, ponía su vida en peligro por el bien de la comunidad ¡Él era un héroe, recorcholis! No pedía que le tiraran rosas ni que lo adularan, solo pedía un poco de respeto. Pero Bruce no lo respetaba para nada y aquella última bronca había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso.

Bruce le había abochornado delante de una chica. Vale solo era Rachel, una compañera de la academia. Otra cosa más, la dichosa academia. Bruce no le había ni preguntado si quería asistir a esas clases de baile. Simplemente le dijo que iría un día a la semana a tomar clases de baile. ¿Para qué narices necesitaba él saber bailar un vals? Ya no ponen vals en las fiestas, quizás en su época sí, pero ahora se llama a un DJ y este pincha música, los últimos éxitos. Los últimos éxitos de este siglo. Pero eso Bruce seguro que lo sabía, porque él lo sabe todo, por supuesto es un maldito maniaco del control y del conocimiento. Una maldita enciclopedia con patas. Y Dick sentía que era imposible impresionar a Bruce, por muy buenas notas que sacara, por muchos elogios que recibiera de sus profesores, por muy bueno que fuera patrullando. Bruce era tan recalcitrantemente perfecto que era imposible impresionarlo.

Dick respiró hondo, se secó las lágrimas y miró una vez más aquel dormitorio. Podía parecer un dormitorio lujoso de niño rico, pero estaba lleno de pequeños detalles, de pequeños recuerdos. Como la pelota de baseball que había en una cajita de cristal en el escritorio. Era del primer partido que Bruce y él fueron a ver. Bruce le llevó a conocer a los jugadores a los vestuarios, y su héroe, Phillip Nelson le tiró esa bola. Dick estaba seguro que aquel era uno de los mejores días de su vida. También estaba la papelera de Matrix, le había costado un montón de discusiones con Alfred porque Alfred decía que no era adecuada, pero un día Bruce apareció con ella. Y Alfred estuvo de morros tres días con Bruce. Dick sonreía al recordarlo. Pero necesitaba centrarse. Bruce no era mal tipo, vale, esa no era la cuestión. La cuestión es que él ya no era un niño y Bruce seguía tratándolo como si lo fuera. Debía demostrarle que él ya era un hombre y que no necesitaba que estuviera siempre tras su nuca vigilándolo. Tenía que demostrárselo, y la mejor manera de demostrárselo era mostrándole que no lo necesitaba para nada. Así que apretó los puños, asintió con la cabeza, agarró la bolsa y abrió el balcón de su habitación y bajó como si fuera el mismísimo Spiderman por la fachada de la casa. A partir de ahora Dick Grayson iría por libre, no más normas, no más bufidos ni miradas amenazantes. Solo una persona le diría lo que podía o no podía hacer, y esa persona era Richard Grayson.

Bruce estaba molesto, tenía en la cabeza un montón de problemas. La empresa, actos sociales ineludibles, los villanos de turno, la casa, Dick…Dick, ese chico a veces parecía incluso más maduro e inteligente que el mismo y otras como aquella tarde se mostraba peor que un niño de dos años en plena rabieta. Ese chico encontraba placer en desquiciarlo, Bruce estaba seguro de eso, sino no se explicaba porque de un tiempo a esta parte todo fuera discusiones, malas caras y plantones. Pero aquella tarde Dick había traspasado una línea que Bruce no estaba dispuesto a ignorar. Lo había ninguneado, le había tratado como si no fuera nadie, es más, incluso al Joker le hubiera hablado con más respeto. Bruce no lo entendía, Dick era un chico estupendo, de unos modales exquisitos, inteligente y más bien reservado. Y aquella tarde le había hablado como si fuera un pequeño gangster. Alguna vez lo había visto en la televisión, en eso programas de adolescentes y niños rebeldes, y siempre había pensado lo mismo. La culpa es de los padres, que no han querido educarles y han delegado todo en la escuela. La escuela da conocimientos no forma personas, eso es trabajo de los padres. Plaf bofetón en toda la cara para el señor Bruce Wayne. Sus palabras se le giraban en contra. Él intentaba ser un buen ejemplo para Dick. Des de que Dick llegara a casa, no había habido más fiestas locas, ni palabrotas, ni comportamientos erráticos por su parte. Bruce se había domesticado, ya no era el joven Wayne el soltero de oro, el rey de las fiestas, el primero en apuntarse a lo que fuera y el ultimo en dejar la fiesta. Era un hombre respetable, su vida social era intachable, intentaba seguir una rutina al pie de la letra por el bien del niño. ¿Entonces de dónde diablos había salido toda esa actitud de adolescente de la MTV? Estaba claro que algo andaba mal pero ¿el qué? El mejor detective del mundo y no tenía ni una triste pista que seguir sobre su propio hijo.

Bruce estaba entrando por la puerta que daba acceso a la mansión Wayne con su coche cuando vio una sombra moverse a gran velocidad hacía el camino del embalse. Por supuesto aquello captó su atención, sobre todo al reconocer esa sombra. Lo que le faltaba, no solo se había convertido en un mal educado y contestón sino que ahora también le desobedecía. Le había dicho alto y claro que regresara a casa y que le esperara allí, que cuando él llegara tendrían una charla ellos dos. Y ahí estaba dándose a la fuga. Por un oído me entra y por el otro me sale. Peor, Bruce estaba seguro que últimamente Dick hacía siempre lo contrario de lo que le había dicho solo por molestarle. Bruce dejó el camino principal y fue hacía donde se dirigía Dick. Dick al oír el coche entró en pánico. Para no temer a Bruce, lo disimulaba muy bien, porque empezó a correr como si la vida le fuera en ello, y sin darse cuenta de que por muy veloz que él fuera, jamás sería más rápido que un coche. Bruce no tardó nada en ponerse en el paso de Dick. Solo abrió la puerta, no dijo ni hizo nada más, abrió la puerta y esperó a que Dick entrara. En casa ya hablarían de esa última tontería de salir de casa cuando le había dicho expresamente que no lo hiciera. Pero Dick en vez de entrar en el coche le cerró la puerta de un portazo y continúo su camino. Bruce se quedó durante unos segundos estupefacto, es como si se hubiera quedado sin oxígeno en los pulmones. ¿En serio? ¿Dick acababa de cerrarle la puerta? A Bruce se le hinchó esa venita que tenemos todos en las sienes, se le hinchó tanto que hasta parecía que fuera estallar en cualquier momento. Volvió a poner en marcha el coche y fue a por Dick, una vez más. Pero esta vez no se detuvo hasta sobrepasarlo. Después apagó el motor y salió del coche y con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada más aterradora que nadie pueda llegar a imaginar se quedó esperando a que Dick llegara.

Dick estaba realmente asustado, Bruce estaba más que furioso, pero si alguien debía de estar furioso ahí, ese era él. Al fin y al cabo era él que había sido tratado como un niño de pañales delante de una chica. Vale solo era una compañera de las estúpidas clases de baile, pero eso no importaba, era el hecho. Bruce lo había ridiculizado y abochornado, y sabía que se sentía con el derecho de tratarlo como le viniese en gana sin importarle que él ya era un hombre, bueno casi, pero sí que tenía sentimientos. Así que en vez de pensar en posibles excusas y disculpas, Dick fue calentándose más y más, y cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de Bruce solo le echó una mirada de desprecio e intentó pasar por su lado como si nada. Bruce estaba cansado y molesto, muy mala combinación para Dick. Así que en un movimiento casi imperceptible para el ojo humano lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él, para ponerlo frente a frente.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa contigo, Richard?

- Conmigo no pasa nada ¿Y a ti que narices te pasa? (Dick le dijo muy gallito)

- ¿Perdón? (Bruce parpadeo varias veces, eso ya se estaba saliendo de madre).

- Ya me has oído, y suéltame (dijo luchando por zafarse pero Bruce lo tenía bien agarrado).

- No pienso soltarte jovencito, y deja ya toda esa actitud de matón, ya he tenido más que suficiente hoy de pataletas, vamos para casa (dijo bruce entre dientes y tirando de Dick para el coche).

- Nooooo (gritó Dick) No, suelta, déjame, déjame. Me voy, ya no te aguanto, te dejo, se acabó (iba gritando Dick mientras luchaba con uñas y dientes para evitar que Bruce lo metiera en el coche).

- ¡Ya está bien Dick! Deja de comportarte como un mocoso consentido en plena pataleta.

- Deja de tratarme como a uno. Tengo 14 años, ya no soy un niño, no puedes tratarme como te venga en gana, soy una persona, exijo que se me trate con respeto (le gritó Dick todo furioso. En ese instante Bruce lo soltó haciendo que el chico perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de culo en el césped).

- Jajaja (empezó a reír Bruce intentando ahogar la carcajada con su mano, pero era en vano).

- ¡No te rías! (dijo aún más furioso aún en el suelo)¡Es verdad! Ya me cansé de que me trates así

- ¿Así? ¿Cómo? (dijo aún sin poder parar de reír).

- Así, como si fuera un monito al que hay que adiestrar.

- Ey ey, jovencito no te pases (dijo poniéndose serio, porque eso del monito que adiestrar fue algo que Richard había oído una vez a una persona decirle a Bruce y que Bruce se enfadó tanto que perdió la compostura y le dijo esas 2 palabras que Bruce tiene prohibidísimas decir. Sí, exactamente, esas dos).

- Pero es verdad, todo va bien siempre que se haga a tu manera, como el señor Wayne desee (dijo mofándose), pero si no…que se acabe el mundo. Pues yo también tengo opinión y también tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiera.

- No (dijo muy serio y seco)

- ¿Cómo qué no? (dijo sorprendido Dick porque Bruce siempre intentaba aleccionarlo con largas y aburridas charlas).

- Ya lo has oído. Tienes derecho a tener opiniones, claro que tienes opiniones, Richard, pero eso de hacer lo que te venga en gana, eso es harina de otro costal. Mientras vivas en mi…

- …En mi casa harás lo que yo diga (le interrumpió Dick)…ya, ya, ya, ya me conozco la canción, gracias. Y por eso precisamente me largo (dijo poniéndose en píe de nuevo lo más dignamente que pudo).

- Jovencito, tú no vas a ninguna parte que no sea tu habitación, donde vamos a tener una larga-larga charla (le dijo Bruce serio pero no enfadado).

- ¡No! (fue el turno de Dick de ser seco).

- Dick soy más fuerte que tú, más rápido que tú, más listo que tú y más viejo que tú. Así que agarra esa bolsa y sube al coche.

- ¡No! No pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte, me voy, me las puedo apañar solo.

- No, no puedes, tienes 14 años. Vas a subir al coche, vas a dejar esta pataleta y me vas a escuchar, eso es lo que vas a hacer.

- Porque tú lo dices ¿no? (dijo cruzándose de brazos como Bruce)

- Si lo prefieres así. Sí, exacto, porque yo lo digo. Soy tu padre y tienes 14 años, si te digo que subas al coche, subes, y no hay nada más que discutir.

- ¡No, tú ya no me mandas, me voy!

- Richard John Grayson (rugió Bruce haciendo que Dick se hiciera de repente pequeñito como una hormiguita). Puedes correr pero no huir. Vayas a donde vayas, te encontraré, y lo sabes, y una vez te encuentre te traeré de nuevo a casa. No importa lo bien que te escondas o lo lejos que vayas, sabes que eso será así. Así que deja ya está pantomima y metete en el maldito coche de una maldita vez! (dijo enfurecido Bruce, Dick tragó saliva y lo miró asustado. Bruce no solía maldecir, no al menos, delante de él.) ¡Al coche! (dijo muy lentamente y entre dientes, Dick esta vez hizo caso y entró en el coche. No hubiera tenido más miedo ni que hubiera sido el mismísimo jóker el que conducía el coche en vez de Bruce)

El camino hacía el garaje fue corto, silencioso y muy tenso. Al estacionar el coche en su plaza habitual Bruce salió del coche lo rodeó y abrió la puerta del acompañante, le quitó el cinturón de seguridad y agarrándolo por el cogote firme pero sin hacerle daño lo sacó del coche y lo llevó hasta dentro de la mansión. Dick ni se atrevía casi a respirar, no había visto a Bruce tan furioso en muchísimo-muchísimo tiempo. Estaba tan muerto. De repente se sentía estúpido. Lo que le había dicho a fuera Bruce, era verdad y lo sabía, Bruce no habría descansado hasta dar con él y llevarlo de nuevo a casa. Y Bruce era el tipo más inteligente del planeta así que eso era cuestión de horas. Bruce "escoltó" a Dick hasta su habitación, y una vez dentro cerró el balcón por donde se había escapado Dick y agarró una silla y la puso frente a frente de Dick, que esperaba como un condenado espera la horca.

- Vamos a dejar unas cosas claras. Creí que a estas alturas ya no sería necesario, pero visto lo visto, sí que lo es. Primero cuando te digo que hagas algo, lo haces y punto. Y no porque seas un monito adiestrado. Sino porque si te lo digo es por algo, es por tu propio bien.

- Sí, claro mi propio bien ¿No querrás decir por tu propio interés? (Bruce se quedó un poco descolocado no esperaba que Dick le replicara y mucho menos de una manera tan agresiva).

- Sé lo que he dicho y es lo que quería decir. Y no me interrumpas, muchacho (dijo apuntándole con el dedo haciéndole entender que no iba de farol).

- Segundo, huir nunca soluciona nada. Si tienes un problema conmigo me lo dices y lo hablamos.

- Si lo hablamos y lo hablamos, pero siempre es igual, se hace lo que tú quieres y cómo tú quieres y cuando tú quieres.

- Eso no es cierto y lo sabes. Siempre que sea algo razonable estoy dispuesto a escucharte y tener en consideración tu opinión. Es más, siempre he interpuesto tus necesidades a las mías.

- Pues ahora necesito que me dejes en paz.

- No, no es eso lo que necesitas (dijo echándole una mirada espeluznante. Dick entendió a la primera a que se refería Bruce). Richard, tienes 14 años, aunque no seas ya un niño de pañales como llevas repitiendo toda la noche, aunque tus actos digan otra cosa (Bruce no pudo estarse de decirlo), aún me necesitas. Y aunque no fuera así, soy tu padre y

- No, no lo eres (dijo con rabia, pero se arrepintió en el mismo instante en que lo iba diciendo).

- Ya hemos hablado de esto, Dick. Quizás no sea tu padre biológico, pero soy el único padre que tienes. Eres mi hijo, sangre o no sangre de por medio. Y yo soy tu padre. ¿o acaso también han cambiado tus sentimientos? (dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz. Dick odiaba cuando Bruce usaba el rollito de los sentimientos, porque lo dejaba siempre sin argumento alguno. Dick bajó la cabeza y puso morros, ene se momento Bruce sabía que la batalla estaba ganada. Ahora, al fin, estaba escuchando). Dick, hijo, sé que no eres un niño pequeño, pero créeme cuando te digo que aún te queda mucho camino por delante, y créeme cuando te digo que todo lo que hago es para hacer más llano ese camino. No me tengo por un hombre injusto pero si te he tratado injustamente te pido perdón ¿te he tratado injustamente?

- Me reñiste delante de una chica.

- Tú me faltaste al respeto primero delante de esa chica. Sí crees que por estar con tus amigos puedes comportarte como un salvaje y que voy a mirar hacía otro lado es que no me conoces tan bien como crees.

- Pero…pero…¡Delante de una chica, papá! (Bruce tuvo que contener la sonrisa al oír de nuevo llamarse papá hacía meses que Dick había vuelto a llamarlo solo Bruce)

- Estaba dispuesto a hablarlo esta tarde cuando llegaras a casa, a solas, pero decidiste ponerte a lo macarra conmigo y no me dejaste otra que recordarte con quién estabas hablando. ¿En serio, crees que esa fue manera de hablarme? ¿Alguna vez te he hablado yo así? (Dick bajó de nuevo la cabeza). No, no lo he hecho. Precisamente porque te respeto, eso que tanto reclamas y que parece que tan falto estás (dijo con sarcasmo).

- Pero no es justo (dijo temblándole el labio como si fuera realmente un niño pequeño).

- ¿Qué no es justo? Dime Dick, te escucho (Dick alzó la mirada y abrió la boca para hablar, pero no le vino nada inteligente a la cabeza. Toda la discusión había empezado porque en vez de ir a la clase de baile se la habían saltado y se habían ido los dos a patinar por Gotham, sin avisar a nadie. Había roto dos de las normas de oro de Bruce: Mentirle diciéndole que iría a clase de baile y no dejar dicho a donde estaba. Y cuando Bruce los había pillado, en vez de disculparse le había plantado cara y le había dicho que "se buscara su propia vida y le dejará a él vivir la suya" y otras perlas por el estilo. Y para acabarlo de arreglar, había intentado fugarse. Y Bruce le había dejado muy claro que pasaría si volvía a jugar al gran Houdini con él). ¿Richard? (volvió a preguntar Bruce al ver que el chico no contestaba).

- Supongo que nada (dijo con un hilillo de voz).

- ¿Supones? (dijo alzando una ceja)

- Nada, señor (dijo poniendo una mueca de disgusto porque sabía que estaba cavando su propia tumba).

- Vaya, ahora soy señor, esta tarde no era ni mugre en las uñas y ahora soy todo un señor (dijo con sarcasmo y levantándose de la silla).

- Vale ya (dijo protestando Dick), tú ganas, no debí decirte aquellas cosas ¿Vale? pero tú siempre estás detrás de mí…

- Por si me necesitas (le dijo Bruce muy sereno sentándose en la cama a su lado).

- Más bien esperando a que la cague.

- Y si la cagas ahí estoy yo, para echarte una mano.

- Si, ya sé yo donde quieres echarme tú esa mano.

- Jajaja (se rió Bruce) bueno, hijo, no te mentiré y te diré que ahora mismo no estoy pensando en eso precisamente. Pero debes creerme cuando te digo que todo lo que hago lo hago pensando en tu bien.

- Pero no en el de mi trasero (Dick protestó de una forma muy cómica).

- Bueno, ya que por lo visto es así, en ese caso deberías de ser tú el que velara mejor por el bienestar de tu trasero. Y una buena manera de hacerlo es haciendo que ésta (le enseñó su mano) no se enfade con éste (y lo agarró del brazo y con un movimiento rápido lo colocó sobre sus rodillas y empezó a darle nalgadas). Plass Plass Plass Porque Richard, mi mano enfadada es algo que ni tu trasero ni tu queréis ver de cerca. Plass Plass plass

- Ayyyyyyyyyyyyy auuuuuu noooooo

FIN

* * *

PS: Para todos aquellos que dan palabras de apoyo en los momentos difíciles.


End file.
